This invention relates to the methods and devices for creating three-dimensional models of objects from two-dimensional images of the object. Many computer graphic images are created by mathematically modeling the interaction of light with three dimensional models in a scene from a given viewpoint. This process, called rendering, generates a two-dimensional image of the scene from the given viewpoint, and is analogous to taking a photograph of a real-world scene. Animated sequences can be created by rendering a sequence of images of a scene as the scene is gradually changed over time. Interactive software applications, such as games and other educational or entertainment applications, often use rendering software and hardware to generate computer graphics images at interactive frame rates in response to user inputs.
Typically, the three-dimensional models in interactive software applications are generated by computer graphics artists using complex three-dimensional drafting or modeling applications. Additionally, sculptors may create physical models of objects, which are then converted into a three-dimensional computer graphics model using specialized three-dimensional scanners. All of these techniques require specialized hardware, software, and highly trained artists. Because of this complexity, the three-dimensional objects included in interactive software applications are typically limited to those provided by the software provider or by users with access to three-dimensional modeling applications.
It is therefore desirable for a system and method to allow users to create a three-dimensional graphics model of a physical object for interactive software applications. It is further desirable for three-dimensional computer graphics models to be created without requiring the use of modeling or drafting applications. It is still further desirable for the system to be implemented using low-cost and widely available consumer electronics.